brownwaterbluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation Worksheet
Character Creation WorksheetPlayer Name: IM Contact: (Google, Yahoo IM, and MSN are all fine) Character Name: (You can roll for the rest before you finalize this choice - and we can always change it) Part 1: The Eight Attributes What percentage did you roll: _________% Which of the two available Atttribute Tables did you choose: __________________ I.Q. 1Dx+xx M.E. 1Dx+xx M.A. 1Dx+xx P.S. 1Dx+xx P.P. 1Dx+xx P.E. 1Dx+xx P.B. 1Dx+xx Spd. 1Dx+xx Part 2: Character Background Tables Racial Ethnicity: ________________________ Family Ranking: ________________________ Are your Parents alive and do you know them?: ________________________ What has happened to them?: ________________________ What CS State or territory are you from?: ________________________ Are you from the City or countryside?: ________________________ If you are from a city, you gain your choice of one of the following skills: Pilot Automobile (+10%), Pilot Hovervehicle (Ground; +15%), Pilot Motorcycle (+5%), or Pilot Hover Cycles (+5%). You also get one Domestic skill of choice. If you are from the Wilderness or a Farm, you get your choice of two of the following skills: Pilot Automobile (+10%), Pilot Truck (+5%), any cowboy or wilderness skill, or any physical skill that can be chosen as a secondary skill, except Hand to Hand: Basic. If you are from Chi-Town (any) or Minnesota (any), then you speak American (+5%) as your native language. You also know basic math (+5%). If you are from Iron Heart, you speak American (+2%) as your native language, but you may also speak French (25% chance of speaking it) or Euro (15% chance of speaking it) as native languages. You also know basic math. If you are from Free Quebec, you speak English and French as Native Languages (+8% on both). If you are from the city in Free Quebec, you also are literate in both languages (+5%), and know basic math (+5%). Part 3: Childhood Events and Motivations What happened during your childhood?: ________________________ How Many Siblings do you have?: Describe them: Part 4: Life Events Roll 1d3 years and add it to 16 to determine when you joined the military. For age sixteen, and every year up until you join the military, roll a life event roll on the civilian charts. Then add the number listed with each OCC and MOS (Default 1 year) to your age. This represents your time spent in basic and advanced training. This marks you as a 1st level soldier, with a minimum of civilian life behind you. Roll 1d4-1 to determine how many years since you got out of training it has been. For every year past sixteen, roll a life event roll on the appropriate military chart. A zero on your military years simply means you are fresh from training - ready to roll, but largely unseasoned. 16: __________________________________________ XP: 800+ 17: __________________________________________ XP: 800+ 18: __________________________________________ XP: 800+ 19: __________________________________________ XP: 800+ 20: __________________________________________ XP: 800+ 21: __________________________________________ XP: 800+ 22: __________________________________________ XP: 800+ 23: __________________________________________ XP: 800+ 24: __________________________________________ XP: 800+ 25: __________________________________________ XP: 800+ (Remove the years you don't need) Total XP: Part 6: Choose OCC and MOS. Then choose complete the process with skill choices (MOS, OCC related, and Secondary). Make sure to choose the skills you learned at each level beyond first. Character Creation Character Sheet Back to the Home Page